The Lovely Volunteer
by LegendOfKiKi
Summary: Mabel reinvented herself into a mystery solver just like her brother; only to get caught in a certain demons mesmerizing atmosphere. Now Dipper, along with Jill Cryptogram, has to help save his sister from the clutches of Jill's brother, Bill Cipher. The worst part, Mabel doesn't want out and Bill starts falling for the human girl. Mabill. Twins are 14 Bill and Jill are 20
1. Falling into Gravity, once again

Mabel Pines pulled on her green sweater. She let out a sigh into the humidity rich summer air. Dipper Pines, of whom currently had his nose shoved into a book, sat on the bench next to his sister. One of his latest mystery novels, Mabel was sure. She smiled sadly at her brother's literature addiction. She couldn't say anything bad about it; she seemed to have had her own addiction to it lately. The pure unknown, the vast universe, existence in and of itself. Things we don't understand yet.

Mabel wanted to understand them.

She wanted to understand everything, and help it. That was just Mabel's personality. If something was hurt or damaged, but was a weird in-describable creature they had found out in the woods, Mabel wanted to help it. No matter what it was, no matter what had caused it to get hurt in the first place, if it even was "evil or good", as Dipper puts it. Whatever it was, it was in pain, hurt and in need of _help_. And that's just Mabel. The helping hand, you sometimes don't want. Dipper knew this oh too well, and tried to get her out of that mindset at a young age, but proved that telling Mabel "Stop helping everything." was utterly futile, and got you nowhere. He loved that she was so caring, but she was…_too_ caring and could fall for a sob-story in two seconds flat. He knew that one day it would get her in trouble. She would care for an alcoholic bastard or some junky, and not break up with them because she "needed to fix them". But things like that were far in the future for the twin fourteen year olds.

Dipper hoped, at least. Mabel had a knack for falling in love with people way too old for her. He heard a soft cough, and turned to look at said sister. She was staring off into nothing, as they both waited for the bus to pull up. Mabel was lost in her own thoughts, kicking her legs absent mindedly. Dipper closed his book and shoved it into his backpack, the sound of it waking Mabel up. She blinked and looked at her twin, lips pursed in curiosity and boredom. Dipper just shrugged, letting out a soft sigh of his own, as the bus to Gravity Falls slowly pulled up.

Each sibling cracked a large grin.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"Ow, ow ouch!" Mabel complained, rubbing her butt, sore from the metal bus seats. It was a long ride to Gravity falls, Oregon, and the bus seats were not _nearly_ as comfortable as they should be for a ride that long. Dipper heaved, as he dragged both his and Mabel's suitcases away from the now leaving bus. "Ugh, Mabel!" he groaned, standing her suit case up right and leaning on his. She turned with a pout, and then smiled softly walking to grab her own suit case. They clicked the handles out, rolling the cases as they walked up to the Mystery Shack, feeling a large sense of happiness wash over them. They realized they liked spending time here better than they did at their own home. And they were fine with that.

"Grunkle Stan!" Dipper called out, as they reached the front door of the gift shop. Mabel had knocked too, for good measure. They heard the shuffling and fast footsteps of their near-ancient Great Uncle. He flung the door open, dressed in his usual business suit and red fez hat. He smiled down at the teens, and scooped them up into a great big hug. "Ha Ha, there are my only favorite kids in the world!" he laughed out in his scruffy voice as Mabel giggled and Dipper chuckled. Stan was always grateful to see them at the beginning of the summer, and quickly turned to his old crabby self they learned to love, as soon as the initial reunion was over. He dropped them and motioned for them to walk inside, and they did happily so.

"Dips! Mabes!" Wendy had called out to them from behind the counter at her usual spot. She was officially an adult now, the twins being fourteen and her being eighteen. That didn't stop her from running the cash register as a part-time job. She had nothing better to do in this quiet town, anyhow. Mabel and Dipper waved at her, both saying a soft hello. She grinned at the two, more in a sympathy manner. The twins looked exhausted. "'sup dudes- Whoa, you guys look like crap!" Soos had managed to point out the obvious as usual. They both smiled sadly. "Gee, thanks Soos." Dipper mumbled, and Soos earned a smack upside the head from Stan. "Get on out of here, it's late anyways." Stan spoke, pointing behind him with his thumb, to the living part of the shack. They nodded and made their way across the gift shop floor.

They were more than happy to oblige to an early bedtime, just for today. They hadn't even bothered to un-pack, Dipper sliding his suit case under his bed and Mabel tossing hers at her dresser, to be dealt with tomorrow morning. They both flopped onto their beds, and Dipper kicked off his shoes, passing out just like that. No covers or anything. Mabel on the other hand had kicked off her sneakers, and slipped off her shorts, all under the blanket of course. She had gotten into the habit of sleeping in her underwear out of the blue. It was just more comfortable for her, especially in the summer. She snuggled up against her pillow, and let the sleep take her.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

_It was beautiful; so beautiful, wherever she was. She didn't really know. Only that it had called to her, almost like it was breathing with her._

There was a figure, a person sitting on a chair. Mabel attempted to speak, but she couldn't. Literally, she couldn't even feel her mouth move. As soon as the vision of the man had started, it faded into an inky black. Mabel was scared; she felt the slimy, sticky black substance crawl all over her body. She couldn't see a damn thing, and she felt like she was hyperventilating.

Mabel woke up; choking on her own saliva and threw herself into a coughing fit. By the time she calmed down, her eyes were burning and Dipper was already at her side. Eyes closed, and half-awake, but he was there sitting next to her and rubbing her back. Mabel smiled and gave her brother a soft side hug, to which he opened his eyes and smiled at her. "Well good morning to you, too." Dipper commented, smirking at his twin. She simply scoffed and shoved him playfully. Morning? She had glanced to the clock beside her bed. Yup, as plain as the day light leaking into the room, it was 7:00 in the morning. Ugh, too early for the first day of summer in Gravity Falls. Dipper yawned and stretched, and was already heading for the door, most likely to go to the bathroom. Mabel had balled the edge of her blanket into her fists and threw herself back onto the bed, wanting a few more minutes of blissful laziness. Dipper was worried, she knew that. But He also knew that if he asked about it, she'd brush him off and give some lame excuse. It didn't seem too bad, so he decided to leave it at a coughing fit. Mabel sighed to herself as she snuggled into the oddly comfortable bed, considering the rest of the shack. She stared out the window; the oddly triangle shaped window…had it always been shaped like that? It was a tad creepy, considering what they had been through just because of a three sided shape.

Hearing Dipper come back into the room, Mabel had decided enough was enough, and she tossed the blanket off of her, swinging her legs to the side of her bed sitting up. She stretched, hearing her back crack a few times. Dipper was throwing on his shoes when she had realized she wasn't wearing her pants and quickly covered herself, searching for the shorts she had previously discarded. She put them on and sighed as Dipper had obviously not noticed her predicament. She then began sifting through her suit case for clothes. Dipper, barely remembering to shower, had no problem wearing the same clothes from home. Mabel had made a "Gravity Falls" outfit. She owned two of each piece of clothing in said outfit, so if she was wearing the clean pair, she was washing the dirty. She wanted to have it like a uniform, sort of.

He finished tying his shoes by the time Mabel had found the outfit. He walked out the door for breakfast while she was getting dressed. She picked a dark purple cardigan with black buttons, black shorts, purple and black sneakers with yellow stars painted on them and a bright yellow t-shirt with a pink star on it. She also managed to throw her hair up in a ponytail, her poofy bangs still hanging over her forehead and side bangs framing her face perfectly. She clipped in pink star earrings, and threw on as many yellow rubber and metal bracelets as she could find in her suitcase. She walked down stairs, yawning. She was tired, yes, but she wasn't going to let herself _look_ tired. Mabel was too fashion oriented to let that happen.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Mabel huffed as she finished stocking the shelves of the Mystery Shack. Day One: Work, Work, Work. Mabel sighed; she really should have seen it coming. She always has her hopes up, though. She jumps playfully on the cardboard box, flattening it so it could fit in the dumpster better. She smiles at her work, before picking up the flat cardboard and carrying it outside the front door. She glanced at Wendy, of who was leaned back, legs kicked up reading a magazine. Mabel wondered if she'd ever become one of those types of teenagers. She rounds the back of the Mystery Shack where the old dumpster lay, and she tosses the cardboard in with a gleeful "Wee!" giggling at her own antics. Nah, she probably won't ever be that type of teenager. She's just too…bright.

Looking around, Mabel noticed it was actually getting dark. That fast? How long had she been working inside? Not cool, Grunkle. Not cool at all. She walked back inside to see Dipper lounging on Stan's favorite chair, flicking through the channels. "Bored too, Dips?" Mabel asked, pouting at her younger twin. Dipper glanced at her, and nodded, before looking back at the TV. He had been cleaning and helping Soo's repair things all day. All in all, in was an un-eventful first day in Gravity Falls. And both twins were pissed about it.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

A week; a whole week had passed and _nothing has happened_. The twins were losing it. Dipper especially, Mabel had just had her cool down from the slumber party she just came back from two days ago. Dipper had absolutely nothing to do, and Mabel was actually starting to get annoyed with the complaining.

"Let's just go mess around in the woods!" Mabel suggested, sad to admit she just wanted her brother to shut up for a few good hours. "The woods…?" Dipper questioned, picking his face up from his pillow. Mabel was reading yes reading, one of Dippers old mystery novels on her own bed, curled up against her stack of pillows. She simply nodded and flipped a page of the crisp book. Dipper kept them well managed, she noticed. "Stan will kill us." Dipper retorted, shoving his face back in the pillow. Mabel huffed, bending the top corner of the page and closing the book with a dramatic slam. Dipper jumped at this and tilted his head to look at his distressed sister. "It's not like we're going hunting for stuff! We're just…exploring! Doing normal things kids do during summer." She explained, swinging her legs off the bed. Dipper frowned at his older sister. She had definitely gotten smarter over the past two years. Well, not necessarily smarter, but she's just been more thoughtful of things, rather than distracted in her crazy glittery unicorn lands, or whatever it was that normally ran through twelve year old Mabel's mind. Fourteen year old Mabel on the other hand, acted like Dipper had rubbed off on her. Which in all honesty he probably did, he had changed a lot during their first year at Gravity Falls. His new, curious, thoughtful persona had to have latched onto her. As her large courage and confidence has latched onto him, which he was _never_ going to complain about. God knew he needed more confidence. "Eh…okay, okay, fine." Dipper smiled at Mabel, and she grinned, her perfectly straight teeth being amazingly shown off by her cute smile and dimples. Those braces did wonders, didn't they?

It took just a few minutes for Dipper to get ready. Mabel had grabbed her grappling hook, tying it around her waist with a leather holster and belt she made for it back home in art class. The leather was weathered and dark brown, almost black. It fit with her outfit. Dipper had slipped on black gloves and grabbed his jacket. He preferred it now over his vest, as it still had the same inside pocket space, but was a nice change from the typical vest he always used to wear. He fixed the cap on his head, and the twins skillfully snuck out of the shack, having done this plenty of times before.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

It was dusk, as they walked around the forest floor. It had been about two hours inside of the large Gravity Falls forest. Dipper held a flashlight in his hand; Mabel had her arms crossed over her chest, admiring the atmosphere. Dipper was obviously looking for monsters or any creatures. Mabel was more or so just enjoying the nature around them. There was barely any back in the city they came from, and she missed out on exploring like crazy such as Dipper had when they were younger. This year she was going to be glued to Dippers side, experiencing all of the crazy things together with him, instead of being locked out until the last minute, or the one always in trouble. She was tired of all of that. "Look!" came from Dipper and Mabel whipped her head in his direction. He was pointing to a large clearing in the forest, and there was an old, old looking wooden house there. "Wow, talk about spooky forest clichés!" Mabel commented, grinning and running towards the house. Dipper flinched at his sister, reaching out for her. "Wait, Mabel! I- Gah!" he gave up, and followed her to the house. She slowed down, walking and spinning as she checked out the whole scenery surrounding it. Dipper did this as well, after catching up with her.

It seemed to be just one big circle, peculiarly clean cut in the middle of the forest. They had been walking for a long, long time, in a direction they had never walked to before. So this was new, every last bit of it. "This is so weird…" Dipper thought out loud, narrowing his eyes as he surveyed the land. Mabel just simply nodded, turning around at looking at the house. Dipper walked up next to her and frowned at said house. It looked old, rickety and dusty, like it had been there longer than Grunkle Stan has been alive. And that's a lot, to the fourteen year olds. "Let's check it out!" Mabel cooed, fast walking up to the house. Dipper snagged the back of her cardigan, scowling. "No, Mabel! It could be cursed or something…" he started, pulling her back as she frowned at him stretching out the fabric. She slapped his hand away.

"Chill it, bro-bro! We'll prop the door open, if anything craze goes down, we slip out of there! Easy-peasy." She smiled at her own clever plan, and Dipper simply slouched. It sounded like it could work, sure but…he just didn't have a good feeling about it. He felt sick, like something was telling him to run, take Mabel and run as far away from the house as possible and never look back.

Mabel, on the other hand, had an odd attraction to the house. The more she looked at it, the more she longed to see what was inside, step on the wooden floorboards, explore it and simply _understand it_; and she started walking towards it as Dipper was lost in thought. If he didn't want to see it, fine. Mabel would just have to do it alone.

"M-Mabel!" Dipper called, running after his sister. If she wasn't going to listen to him then fine, he was just going to protect her from…whatever it is. They had just simply stepped on the front porch when each twin's body practically jolted with a large wave of emotions.

_Close your eyes. Don't give in. Run. Get away from there!_

Dippers eyes widened with fear.

_Open your eyes. Accept who you are. Give in to it. Come closer!_

Mabel's eyes widened with fascination.

"No!" Dipper yelled gripping onto his sister's arm and running, running as fast as his noodle legs could take him. He was scared, scared out of his mind. That house gave him the fucking creeps and sent horror down his spine.

Mabel was scared, scared at how Dipper was acting. He looked…like he had seen a ghost. He was holding onto her arm painfully, and was running so fast she could barely keep up. What did he see or feel that she hadn't? There was nothing wrong with that place…was there? Now she was curious, just plain curious. And it ate at her like guilt. She _had_ to know what was inside that house that made Dipper react that way! She let her legs carry herself behind Dipper, as she heard shaky breaths coming from the boy.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"We're never going back there." Dipper commanded, laying himself down in bed, pulling the blanket up to his chin. He was in a fetal position, the uncomfortable aura from that house still tingling at his very essence. "Mhm." Was her only reply, as Mabel combed through her loose hair with her fingers. She was lying on her side, body fully relaxed, she couldn't help but wonder why she and Dipper had such different reactions? They had talked about them, as soon as they reached the house. Dipper hadn't stopped running until they did, the poor boy tired and legs like jelly. At that moment Mabel _knew_ they had different experiences with it. It was only until Dipper told her what it felt like that not only was it confirmed, but was she not going to tell him she didn't feel it at all. She just simply agreed that the house had….a "feeling". Whether it is good or bad, she didn't let it be known. Dipper automatically assumed it was as bad as his own experience was.

Dipper sighed softly, turning and facing the wall, relaxing slightly, and shoulders dropping to try and fall asleep. Mabel blinked, and reached for the lamp on her nightstand. She clicked it off, and couldn't help but stare at the only current light source as her mind raced. She blinked once more, drinking in the moonlight coming from the window; the oddly triangle shaped window…the house had one just like it. Only, the glass was a stained, pretty, crystal yellow.

She just _had_ to get inside that house. Its mystery was calling to her. She just has to figure out how to do it without Dipper knowing…

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

He chuckled, playing with his new hair. The body could definitely work for now. It wasn't even half bad looking, if he said so himself. He put a gloved hand to his chin, turning his head and admiring himself one last time before turning around and staring down at the lowly shape beneath him. Poor thing hurt and trembling in her lowest form; serves her right, for trying to mess with his plans. He had been working at this for too long for her to come in and try and stop him. He wasn't necessarily doing anything bad, anything that she had to be angry for, oh no. She was just for humans whereas…well, he looked out for Number One. That was just how they were born, though.

He picked up the star at the top point and held it in front of his face. "_Next time you warn the Pine Twins to stay away from m_e…**_I'm sending you back_**." He spoke, the echo in his voice dropping to a deathly deep tone.

"Bite me, _William_. I won't let you hurt the Saplings." She spoke, and Bill frowned.

"No one said I was going to hurt them…physically." He grinned, far too wide and devious for a human. It made Jill cringe at the sight of her brother's human form. These children were in for _hell_, and she wasn't too sure she could protect the both of them.


	2. Teenagers and Their Curiosity

**Authors note:**  
><em>Whoa, did not expect so many people to like this! At all! I'm flattered, seriously. This is my first time writing for Gravity Falls, where as i've written for many other things on other websites. <em>

_Thanks you guys!_

_Answering some stuff, i'm not one of those people who have chapters written up in advance on a typical basis, or who will set a schedule for themselves. I like to write when i get the pure inspiration, so it comes out nice and pretty and still full of the life i imagined for it._

_If...my writing is full of life for you._

_ I don't know, i still need a lot of improvement. I also drew (drawing is my second passion) the scene where Mabel and Dipper are walking in the forest. Blah blah, i'm really enjoying this story._

_Let's get onto the Mabill, shall we~?_

_(Oh, and for SlyPieXD, thanks! It was 9 and a half pages in Microsoft Word, i go for 6 but, i'm a sucker for long-ass chapters. Don't expect them all the time, though._

_And for My dearest Cipher...i hope i capture you pleasantly.)_

* * *

><p>"Did you hear?"<p>

"Hear what?"

"About the new people that moved into town!"

"People move into towns all the time…?"

"Not Gravity Falls they don't! Why do you think people went so crazy over you and your brother just simply –visiting-?!"

Mabel giggled at her friends antics. She was sitting at the mall with her friend Candy. Grenda had to move away during October last year, to both Candy and Mabel's utter sadness. Though, they try to make it up by partying it hard, and hanging out like "cray-cray."

"So, have you heard who it is?" Mabel asked, wiping the grease from her mouth with a napkin. Candy set her pizza down on the paper plate.

"I heard through the grape vine that they are a pair of older siblings." She spoke, in her cute Korean accent. It's getting clearer, she no longer switches her L's into R's, but you can still clearly tell where she's from.

"Siblings?" Mabel was getting more and more interested in the subject. People moving in to towns and cities was nothing to her, people move in and move out all the time back in their home town. But Candy had a point when she said it was different in Gravity Falls. I mean really, who in their right mind would willingly live here?

Mabel had blushed in embarrassment of herself as she stared at her friend, who was born here. Candy looked a bit confused at Mabel's expression, but the brunette simply shook her head.

"Yes, an older sister and a younger brother. I haven't seen them though, only heard the rumors y'know?" she answered Mabel's previous question, before stuffing her face with the cheesy pizza. They were currently sitting in the food court, half done with their pizza pie already. There was one slice left, excluding the one on Mabel's plate.

"Cool! I'd love to meet them. I'm sure Dipper would too, but probably suspect them of being wolves or something." Mabel kept talking, waving her hand in the air. Candy giggled, knowing by now just how weirdly obsessed with Mystery Dipper is. Mabel finished off her pizza, and bagged up the last slice for Waddles when she got home.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"I can't wait to get that dress!" Candy exclaimed, giggling. Mabel giggled with her and shook her hands. "I know, it looked _so_ good on you, girl!" Mabel replied, remembering just how well the dress had hugged her friend. It showed her off beautifully, but not in the ways that she was too young for. In her older age (Fourteen is the best age to be a teenager in her eyes.) Mabel had a long sit down talk with her mother about the dangers of older people, especially older men. So she had learned not to wear anything too tight, or too revealing, lest bring on any predators. The whole conversation left Mabel with an uncomfortable feeling, and she won't say the P word.

"Gah, I'm only a few dollars short~" Candy whined playfully, and Mabel giggled. There was a nice comfortable silence between them after that, as they were half way back to the shack. Candy insisted on walking Mabel home, then going home herself. Mabel's mind raced back to the things they did throughout the day. When she kicked the coke machine because it ate her money, running away from the mall police, trapping said mall police in the ball pit at Hoo Ha's, the free make-over booths, which now left Mabel with pretty curly hair covered in glitter, and the news of the new people in town.

"Where did they move into?" Mabel thought out loud, and Candy looked confused. "Oh, I'm sorry; I just remembered…Where did the brother and sister move into? I didn't see any open houses or any new ones being built…" Mabel began to mumble in thought at the end of her sentence. Candy simply shrugged, and leaned against her friend. "As rare as it might be there _are_ some open homes here…but I think they fully bought a house with a lot of property." Candy explained, and Mabel stayed quiet in interest, and Candy took this as a chance for her to elaborate.

"My sister and I were talking about it earlier, since we over heard my mom gossiping. She said that the siblings were pretty weird, that they had different last names, and only the brother was seen in town hall. He had cash, and paid in full for a lot of land somewhere a bit out of the way of town, that's why people are so…"uppity", about them." She finished, and Mabel seemed satisfied with that answer. "Maybe we'll see them around? Not too often people, besides tourists, come to gravity Falls. Shouldn't be too hard to look out for some new faces here." Mabel giggled. She was excited at the idea of there being something new. Especially since it's been such a bland start to the summer, I mean, they only had three months' worth! Mabel was going to be friend these new people like it was her job.

And she was going to force Dipper to do it with her.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"No. No, **NO** MABEL." Dipper shouted, digging his heels further into the crack in the floorboards She was currently trying to drag him out of the house. He hasn't left since they went into the forest, it really spooked the hell out him, and he felt, for lack of a better description for how he felt; Naked, without the book. He couldn't easily look up anything in it if he had suspicions, or even just feel the old crackly pages. And now he has Mabel trying to force him to go talk to new people, of who even Stan called weird?! No way, no, she can go do it herself!

Oh, what was he thinking? He doesn't want her talking to random weirdo's by herself! She was so young and pretty, there could be all kinds of creeps out there, especially in Gravity Falls. Dipper had gotten the same talk, except from his father. To Dippers utter horror; it was about the worries of older men or women going after him too, along with Mabel. He just knew that Mabel was more likely to get caught up in situations like that, unlike himself who panics over everything. He wouldn't be caught dead alone with an older man or woman, without at least someone he knew around him.

He just…has a bad feeling about going and trying to find these people to talk to them. It gave him chills, and as much as he wants to protect Mabel, if she wants to walk around town looking for someone she doesn't recognize for three hours straight just to talk to them and ask "How's life", she can do it alone. He would simply sink into his comfy bed and play his DS until Stan calls on him for work every now and then.

Getting back to the mater on hand, Dipper felt like Mabel was trying to rip his arm out of its socket. He had found a good nook that his sneakers wedged themselves into in the wood floor, and he was bent over in a curved shape, trying to pull his arm away from his stronger sister. She currently had her hands holding the wrist of his right arm, legs planted firmly on the outside of the door way into the gift shop. The twins were defying normal gravity from the sheer force of trying to pull away at one another, Mabel in the air by a few inches and Dipper curled over and leaned back farther than he should be.

"Would you kids stop it already?!" Stan shouted, stepping up behind Dipper. He glared at Mabel, the honest cause of this. She grunted, pouting.

"But Grunkle Stan-" Mabel started, before her Grunkle grabbed onto Dippers waist and wrist, easily yanking him out of her grasp. She fell onto her back and Dipper stumbled into his Grunkle.

"Damn!" Mabel cussed softly, rubbing her sore tailbone. Stan grimaced at her pain, but reverted back to his steely scowl. "Your brother doesn't want to go with you. Let him fester inside all summer if that's what he wants!" Stan scolded, then turned Dipper around to face him, said boy confused and a bit scared. "And you, stop being so mean to your sister! She's just trying to get your lazy ass out of the house!" he scolded once more, and Dipper winced at him cursing. Stan tries his best not to cuss in front of them, and when he does, even the tiniest bit, they know they got him…well, pissed.

"Yes, Grunkle Stan." They both replied, albeit sadly and reluctantly. Dipper looked back at Mabel, who had by now stood up. She crossed her arms and honestly looked hurt. He cringed, but turned, walked past Stan, and up the stairs. Mabel sighed, and turned walking away from the shack. Stan scratched his head and groaned. "Damn teenagers and their attitudes…"

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Mabel kicked the rock next to her. Dipper was such a jerk! She just wants to help him get outside, like Grunkle Stan said! She huffed and puffed, and clenched her hands into fists, only to open them up wide and repeat the process. She didn't even know where she was going; she just knew she wanted to go into town to possibly find the new residents. She was in the middle of town by now, where it started to look more like a city, what with the shops everywhere and the large inside market. She liked this part because it reminded her of her own home. She walked further and into the Gravity Falls plaza. If you just visited the shack, you wouldn't know that Gravity Falls is actually quite a big town. The plaza was pleasantly paved with brick designs, and there was a large fountain in the middle, with small family owned businesses and clothing stores all around. There were even nice lamp posts, designed old style, possibly the 20's with the metal curled like that. The whole plaza liked to have a nice 20's theme to it. Mabel didn't mind, it was so pretty to look at.

She sat on the edge of the fountain, kicking her legs and letting her mind exactly make sure what she was doing. Of course she hadn't known _everyone_ is Gravity falls, that a bit impossible, but she was sure she'd be able to recognize the new residents. She had honestly been expecting them to be a bit weird, considering everyone's fascination with them, and calling them "weird".

And if Gravity Falls calls something weird, it's **_WEEEIIRRDD_**.

Hearing the rushing water behind her, Mabel realizes just how thirsty she is. Especially after the battle she had this morning trying to free her brother. She checks her pockets and is pleased to find $5. Crumbles and crushed from sitting inside her pockets, but nonetheless. She hops off the fountain and makes her way inside a small drug store. They should have one of those mini-fridges with soda and juice. She hoped, at least.

Walking inside, she "Ooh"'d at the cool breeze from the stores A/C. She smiled to herself, and started skipping towards the counter when she stopped abruptly, staring with wide eyes.

Oh man, if this wasn't the new resident, Mabel would re-think everything she knew about fashion.

It's not so much really what he's wearing, but it's just that he can catch anyone off guard. The man standing at the register is what all of this is about. Mabel blinked, and really started to look at him.

He had bright, yellow blond hair, that was relatively short, but his bangs came out a bit like Dippers. Fluffy, long, and hung out to one side of his head, it looks brushed to the right side. He was wearing a black eye-patch over his right eye, and a smile that sent shivers down the young girls spine, it was so handsome. He was wearing a white dress shirt, first two buttons covered by a charcoal black bow tie. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, and had large black buttons on the cuffs. He was wearing a pair of black leather gloves, black slacks and black dress shoes. It looked good on him; he really knew how to show himself off right. He was thin, but not like a stick, and tall, very tall. At least Six foot two and it made Mabel feel small, she coming to his mid chest.

She felt herself playing with her hair as she stared at the man, he thankfully not noticing. She collected herself and remembered why she was here in the first place. She walked past him, catching a faint smell of honey, before opening the mini-fridge next to the counter and pulling out a glass bottle of Pitt Cola. Holding it close she stood back next to him, looking everywhere but up at him. He was so handsome, so dashing that it made her blush just looking at him. Her and her stupid boy-craze! She wishes she would finally get rid of it. She glanced at the counter, where his various goods were at and looked over what he was buying.

There was a bottle of soda, a bottle of painkillers, a bag of chips, and the cashier just returned with a pack of cigarettes. She kindly handed it to him, and he nodded, smiling. It was so cute, yet sexy at the same time, Mabel couldn't help but swoon over it. He had such a…"adult" feeling to him, for the young fourteen year old. He was so smooth in the way he moved and talked. Oh god, the way he talked.

"How much do I owe you?" he spoke in a silky smooth, yet inviting voice, pulling out a wallet. She stated the price, popping the gum in her mouth. Mabel rolled her eyes, how she hated the older teenagers. Sixteen and up girls bothered her to the core. Always have and always will, with the way they think they're all that. He paid and started walking away with his bag, as Mabel panicked. No, she wanted to get to know him so much! He was so interesting! She quickly paid for her own drink, and dashed out the drug store searching for him. She found him sitting by the fountain, pulling out a cigarette, she made a move to cringe, she had honestly hoped it was his sister that smoked, but no,

'_Look at that face_.' She thought. '_It doesn't matter if he smokes!_' she concluded, smiling. She padded down her hair, fixed her shirt and made her way to him. She stood in front of him and felt her confidence over flowing.

"Hi!" she said, grinning. The man looked up at her, if only a few inches from his seat at the fountain. He had just lit the cigarette, cupping his mouth with one hand, and the other that held the cigarette he pulled to his knee out of her face, he blew the smoke into his cupped hand and let it float away from them, trying not to be rude. Pulling the hand from his mouth he smiled warmly at her. "Well, hello." He replied, as she felt her whole body tingle at him giving her attention. She moved to sit next to him, and he politely turned to face her. He switched the cigarette from his right hand to his left, the one further away from her. He had a confused, yet amused look on his face. She simply giggled.

"You looked interesting; I wanted to say hi to you!" She spoke the truth, popping the metal cap off the top of her soda bottle. He seemed to grow more and more amused as she spoke, and he let out a soft chuckle, melting Mabel's heart.

"Well miss thing," he started and Mabel couldn't help but smile at his way of speech. It was so young, compared to how old he looked. (At least twenty, she concluded.) "My name is William. But seriously, call me Bill." He finished, holding out a hand for her. She wiped the condensation from the soda off her hand and onto her shorts, before gently shaking his hand. "Mabel, but you can call me Mabel." She said, giggling and he laughed softly at her words.

"Well Mabel, I can say, I'd love to talk to you more, but I'm…" he gestured with the hand holding the cigarette. She frowned slightly and he took notice. "How about this, we seem to already like each other; I've always been good at first impressions." At this he smirked, and she blushed slightly. He leaned back rolling his shoulders, looking much more relaxed than before. Mabel hadn't noticed, but he actually seemed on edge, annoyed even. Now that she thinks about it, she feels a thousand times luckier that he had been so nice to her just saying "Hi" out of the blue. Whether it was the nicotine or their conversation that calmed him down, Mabel couldn't tell, although she obviously hoped for the latter.

"If I ever see you about town again, I'll make sure to stop and say hi so we can continue actually knowing one another!" he continued smiling with his eyes closed. He was just…so cute! And held such a bright, fun, young atmosphere to him! She swooned, and even started swaying slightly in her seat. She nodded "Sure thing, Bill!" and giggled softly. She stood up, and noticed how he flicked the ash and took a drag out of the cigarette as soon as she was away from range. She waved, and he puffed the smoke out waving back.

"Don't be shy to say hi to me if I don't notice you when we're out and about, Miss Mabel~" he said, and Mabel's heart nearly fluttered out of her chest. "Miss Mabel" was so gentlemanly and formal, and she felt like squealing. She simply nodded, brought the soda bottle up to her mouth for her first sip, turned on her heel and bounced away. Literally, bobbing and bouncing with every step.

He let a large; Cheshire cat grin spread its way unnaturally across his face.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"You missed out!" Mabel shouted, jumping on Dippers bed. He held onto his DS for dear life, bouncing and flopping around, his blankets and pillows now crumpled and disheveled. "Ma-Mabel, Calm down! Missed out on w-what?!" he managed to get out, and she jumped off his bed onto the floor with a loud "_**Thunk!**_".

"Meeting the new residents~! Or, resident, as it was only him…" she explained/pondered, recalling the earlier encounter. Dipper was confused at everything at the moment, and closed his DS setting it down on the now messy bed. "What…?" was all he let out, raising a brow.

"I met the new guy in town! He was amazing Dipper, you should have seen him!" She squealed out, hugging herself. All kinds of red flags went off in his mind, some for reasons he didn't know. "You were alone with a man you didn't know? You actually found him?! _Mabel!_" Dipper concluded with his typical line, after semi-scolding his sister. She frowned, and all of her previous happiness faded away into her brother's skepticism. She sighed softly. "He was super nice, Dipper! I didn't even get five minutes, honest! He was smoking when I met him, and Bill being the gentleman he was, didn't want me around that." She finished with a dreamy sigh. Dipper cringed and scrunched his nose.

"Bill?" he repeated, and she nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck. "Well...next time you go into town, I'll go with you. I got a bad feeling about this…" he offered, and she was only half listening. "Okay dips! He's super nice, and really cute and handsome! You'll love him~" she spoke as if she spent the whole day with him. Dipper simply rolled his eyes, and actually cracked a smile. If only at Mabel's typical boy-craze explanation of any male she ever met.

He wasn't sure of it at first, going out and looking for these people, just to meet them. But he felt like he shouldn't let Mabel be around this…Bill, alone. He wants to make sure she's safe, protect her. He has no idea what this guy is capable of, and he mentally punishes himself for not going with her the first time around.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"It's easy, just too easy!" He cackled, throwing himself on the tan leather couch. She frowned, playing with her hair in a nervous manner. Damn him! Her powers aren't strong enough; she's still bound to this god forsaken house! Just wait; just wait a few more days until it comes back to her! She'll kick his ass, ooh boy!

"Fuck off, Jill." He hissed. Damn, she forgot about them being telepathically linked. "No shit." He replied, yawning. He mellowed out, back to his normal demeanor. He always gets especially…"evil", when using large amounts of magic. He can get a bit crazy with it, and he's definitely one to let it control him and use it to its upmost power.

Bill Cipher is a Psychotic, Cynical, Spiteful, Sociopathic little triangle. What's even more disturbing about him is that not only has he done, is he physically all of these terrible things, he just acts like it's nothing, absolutely nothing. He has such a childlike atmosphere and way of speech, it makes Jill cringe. He's just so…crazy! Weird! He doesn't take anything seriously unless it's getting what he wants. And what does he want exactly? She's not too sure.

She scared of him, in all honesty. She's so vulnerable after the last fight they had. He could do just about anything to her. Like force her into a human body, bound her to a house she wishes she could forget about, and mentally torture two perfect little human children.

"Which one?" she had finally spoke, voice soft and void of emotion. She was sitting on a rather comfortable, arm chair, next to the couch he was currently sprawled out on. "The girl." He grinned evilly, -feeling- the dread and disgust from his sister. "She's cute….deliciously cute." He added on that last part just so he could see her shiver from the corner of his eye sight. She was at his pure mercy at this very moment.

"You stay away-"her sentence, and air, was cut off as she was slammed into the freshly polished wooden floor. She coughed, choked and gasped for air. Curse this terrible human body of hers! The black tendril around her throat only coiled tighter, as Bill's annoyance and hatred seethed through it. "_You'd be the one I think would remember to **shut their mouths** when it comes to talking against my plans_." He spoke in a cool, deathly calm, the echo from his demon form returning to his voice. He simply sat up straight on the couch, eyes closed and his tendril pinned her to the floor.

_"I have big plans…I don't need you getting in my way, **Jillian**._" He finished, picking her up by the throat with the tendril. He let her go, if only to slam her into the ground, making her body bounce with the pressure. A loud, bloody scream ripped from her human shell, and he grinned, sighing softly.

"_Ah,_ the screeching of my sister dearest~"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Authors note:<strong>

_Leave it to me to say "Don't expect it all the time" only to write an 8 __page, 3,963-word long chapter._

**Yqxlo Qhax Xlph~**


	3. Dipper and Jill crashed into a Hill

"Boop." Mabel spoke, smiling.

"Stop that." Dipper warned, sending a look.

"…Boop."

Dipper Pines groaned as his sister continued to poke his side. She had gotten bored on the ride and Dipper was nearly in tears, he wanted her to stop bugging him so much. He loved his sister, truly he did, but as people get older the more they want to be they're own person. And Dipper really enjoyed alone time, especially when his sister gets like this. "Grunkle Stan, are we there yet?!" He called out, absently smacking Mabel's hand away. "Pulling in now!" was the gruff response from the man driving the car, as he indeed pulled into a parking space. Dipper, without even waiting for his Great uncle to turn off the car, un-buckled and flung the door open rushing out onto the pavement. They were in front of the local big market to buy food for the week. One of the rare times Stan actually did buy food. The car turned off and he caught site of a sad Mabel before he closed the car door. He felt bad now, but not bad enough to say anything. He just bumped his shoulder against hers when she made her way to him, and they smiled at one another.

They followed their Grunkle into the store, and Dipper grabbed a cart, if not before cleaning the handle with a sanitize wipe. He leaned on it with both arms and pushes it around, pleased that it wasn't one of the many junky carts with a screwed up wheel. You know, the one's that lean lazily to the right? He hated those. Stan grabbed various things putting them into the cart. Bread, peanut butter, cereal (store brand, mind you), milk, and even the cookies Mabel got off the shelf. Typical house hold food things, and Dipper zoned out staring off at nothing, absent mindedly pushing the cart behind Stan. It was only until he heard a "Dipper!" from his sister that he snapped out of it.

"What?" he said, still pushing the cart, and doing so crashed into something. "Ouch!" Correction, crashed into some_one_. "Oh, gosh! I'm sorry!" Dipper jumped and looked forward at the person he bumped into. They were rubbing they're hip, just that tall enough for the cart to hit them on their bone. "S'alright, it was accident!" they lightly hissed out, smiling and obviously brushing the slight pain off. Dipper frowned, embarrassed at the situation. "Ah, Mabel!" The stranger started, turning his look to said girl. "Bill~!" Mabel squealed back, and Dipper's eyes widened. _This_ was the Bill she was talking about?! He was so sketchy, just look at him! What with the eye patch and so much yellow going on. Who dresses in a suit top, top hat and bow tie in the middle of summer?! Mabel elbowed Dipper's side and he "Ow'd" rubbing his arm.

"Dipper, this is Bill! The guy I told you about." Mabel smiled, gesturing to said man. He practically towered over the young teen, and Dipper held back a thick swallow. "Oh, are you her brother? Nice to meet you, err, Dipper was it?" Bill spoke, the smile never leaving his face. If anything, it turned a bit menacing in Dipper's eyes. "Yeah, it was Dipper. Nice to meet you too…" Dipper replied, glancing around. Where the hell did Stan go? It was currently the three of them in the aisle. "I wish we met under better circumstances, kid! I actually have to get going." Bill spoke, walking over to Mabel and smiling down at her. She smiled up at him, if a bit sad and Dipper narrowed his eyes. He didn't even notice his own grip tighten on the handle of the basket. "It's Dipper, not kid." Dipper corrected, but Bill seemed to ignore him to only stare at Mabel more and seemed to have a silent conversation with her. Mabel giggled and covered her mouth, playfully patting at his leg.

"We have to really sit down and talk some time!" Mabel offered to the older man. He seemed to ponder it playfully it at first, before looking down the aisle in honest thought. "If it's okay with your parents…" he continued, narrowing his eyes still staring. Dipper trailed his sight to the end of the aisle where a woman seemed to be standing, checking out boxes of macaroni. She was very colorful and Dipper mused that she looked like what he thought Mabel would look like when she was older.

She had long, extremely long black hair. It reached the bottom of her rear, and Dipper had to look away as soon as he realized. She had a thick stripe of light pink on the left side of her hair, and her bangs were a straight cut across. She was wearing a long sleeve shirt, that had a low cut giving a flattering look at her chest (once again, Dipper quickly looked away). The shirt was purple on the torso, orange on the right sleeve and light yellow on the left sleeve. Very colorful, like her skirt as well; it was multi-layered and had a slit on the right leg, Dipper could tell as she moved around the end of the aisle. There were two layers, both had curly ends and the second layer was a bit see-through. The second layer was a lime green and the top layer was a darker pink, to the stripe on her hair. She wore black thigh highs and classy black wedges. Dipper wanted to cringe at how much he knew about girls fashion thanks to Mabel. He looked back to Bill, who seemed to have forgotten the woman for the moment and was just talking with Mabel. Dipper had to admit, they really hit it off well. But really, some twenty year old man hitting it off with a fourteen year old is disturbing. "Yeah, well, we gotta find Grunkle Stan. Who knows whose wallet he's pick-pocketing right now." Dipper started, putting a hand on Mabel's arm. "Oh, right! Where did he go…?" Mabel went off into thought looking around. Bill blinked confused.

"Grunkle…?" he asked, raising a brow. Mabel perked up. "My Great Uncle, Grunkle for short." Bill nodded as if he understood. "How cute! Well, it seems like you have to find him, I'll leave you kids be…" he trailed off, turning to look down the aisle again. The woman was closer now, and she even glanced at him. "Aww, let's meet up tomorrow Bill! Hang out!" Wait, wait, wait, Dipper turned and glared at Mabel. Bill seemed to smile again and he narrowed his eyes.

"Sure thing! I could go for a nice cup of tea tomorrow actually." At the implication of tea, Mabel's eyes lit up. '_Oh, he's so gentlemanly!_' Dipper whined in a Mabel-voice in his head. Dipper really gets sick of Mabel's boy craze. He tugged on her arm and she actually sent a dirty look at him, to which Dipper was slightly surprised by. "Tea sounds great! Maybe we can meet up at 11:00?" Bill nodded and chuckled. Dipper rolled his eyes, and turned to look for their Grunkle some more. He was actually coming up the other end of the aisle with things in his hands. Dipper turned back to his sister to let her know, when he saw Bill walking away waving. She waved back then turned to Dipper with a star struck look on her face.

"He's amazing!" She squealed, and Dipper rolled his eyes. Stan walked up with a confused look and put things into the basket. "Come on, no more buying. Let's go." He commanded, and grabbed the cart, turning it around and pushing it away. Mabel followed, skipping and Dipper started walking slowly. He left his eyes trail to where Bill had walked off to and caught sight of him with the lady from earlier. They seemed to be arguing, and obviously trying not to make it a big deal. She jabbed him hard in the chest, and he grabbed her hand squeezing it. She jerked it away from him and turned her back towards him, of which he shoved angrily and they turned into another aisle. Dipper narrowed his eyes and pressed his lips into a line. Everything about Bill is suspicious, and what's with the way he was treating the woman and her vice versa? Dipper could even swear that the woman took a glance at him before they left. He didn't like this, he concluded as he turned his head back in front of him. He didn't like anything about this.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Mabel loudly chewed on her piece of bread. She didn't feel like getting up and making a whole sandwich so she lazily sat on the floor in front of the living room TV, holding the bag of bread and eating a single slice. Stan and Dipper were putting the groceries away in the kitchen, and Dipper walked back out, gently grabbed the bag of bread and walked back in to put it away. Mabel just smiled to herself at her brother. She slid into Stan's chair and picked up the remote, flicking through the channels to find something good on. Not really, daytime cartoons kind of suck. Mabel was shooed away by her great uncle, so she just made her way upstairs following Dipper.

She was about to ask him something when she saw him flip out his phone and start tapping away at the keys. She rolled her eyes, Dipper wasn't necessarily a phone crazy teenager, but he was definitely on it a lot. He was being threatened with getting it taken away before they left this year, but Mabel helped him weasel out of it. She knew he used to it keep in contact with his best friend back home in Piedmont anyhow. She watched as he sat on his bed, Journal 3 tumbling around on the edge and the bed shook with his weight. He rarely looked at it anymore. He had it memorized so it wasn't like he needed to really, but Mabel just kind of felt sad that it was left semi-discarded after so many adventures were had because of it. He still kept it on him when he left, but he could have really cared less when they were home, he knew it was safe. At least, he thought it was safe.

No one had gone after it in two years, so he slowly stopped worrying about it so much. Everyone kind of did, really. He kept tapping away at his phone, they're parents had even bought him a Smart Phone because he used it so much. Mabel sat on her bed next to Waddles of who was already there. She pets him and played with his ears smiling at his content expression. She needed something to do; she was feeling the bored coming onto her fast. Well, what did she have to do today? She could walk Waddles later…She had to sweep the shop floor later as well…but at the moment? She supposed she could get an outfit ready for her date- err, hang-time with Bill tomorrow! Yeah, that was something nice and time consuming!

She skipped over to her dresser drawer and opened each one, except the very bottom, and set them on the floor. Dipper seemed pre-occupied with his phone, and really didn't care at the moment for what Mabel was doing. Mabel felt pink, so she searched in her T-shirt drawer, in the pink section. She had four drawers; t-shirts and blouses, Jackets and skirts, Jeans and shorts and Accessories and headbands. She found a nice baby pink tank top, plain. She set it down on her bed and returned to the drawers. She grabbed a black skirt, tossed it on the bed, and found a pretty white cardigan. It had pink and yellow flower decal on the bottom pockets. She grabbed a pair of pink knee high socks and tucked them into the skirt a white head band with a black rose on it, and a checkered patterned bracelet. She smiled at her outfit, folded it up together, and set it on top of her dresser for tomorrow.

It actually took her 20 minutes to find out her color scheme, and then find the things to fit. She even hand sewed the black rose onto the white headband! She wanted her outfit to be just right. She was even going to let her hair down for once this summer. It was nice and silky, especially after she finally used that special shampoo she got for Christmas. She looked at Dipper, who was surprisingly going through Journal 3. He looked distressed, like when he usually figured out something and needed to confirm it, or prove it wrong. "Dipper…?" Mabel started, sliding the last drawer back in the dresser. He looked up at her, face surprised, like he got caught.

"Uh, yeah…?" He replied, closing the book keeping his thumb in place on the page. "Is everything okay? You look like you're searching for something…" she continued, walking over. She stopped mid-step when she saw him slowly re-coil away from her, pulling the Journal further from her sight slightly. She frowned and he blinked, his free fingers running across on the old cover of Journal 3. "No, I just remembered something and wasn't too sure if it was real or not…you know, gotta make sure. Gravity Falls, heh!" He brushed her off, smiling at the end. It was a believable smile and didn't actually look fake to her. She pushed her lips to the side and played with the hem of her shirt. "Okay then…" she finished, and patted Waddles. He oinked, shook, and hopped off the bed following the fourteen year old out the door. She was feeling a mix of emotions and just needed a walk.

She didn't want Dipper to start keeping things from her again. Not trusting her. She gets "TRUST NO ONE" but she was his twin! Mystery _Twins_! Not Mystery _Dipper_! But she just hoped he would tell her whatever it was he found later, as she opened the door for Waddles to make his way outside.

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

Dipper angrily tossed the book at the edge of the bed. He flipped his phone out and glared at the text message.

He had no idea who this was. All he knows is that there was a receipt at the cash register earlier today that said "TEXT ME DIPPER!" along with the cell phone number. Normally Dipper would have been creeped out, and just hid the receipt in his dresser. Or he would've thought it was a secret admirer or something. The only reason why he texted the number, why he even gave it his time of day was because it was Bill and that woman at the register before them. Had Bill been the one to leave the number for him? Did he know something, was that why he was getting close to Mabel so he could speak with Dipper? Or was it the woman? Was Dippers suspicions correct, and Bill had malicious intents when talking to Mabel? He couldn't tell, and it was making him irritated.

He didn't know either of them enough to judge character, let alone if they would be capable of knowing about the real Gravity Falls. (Although, The Blind Eye was disbanded years ago). He just had pure gut feeling, and his gut was telling him there was something off about those two. How did Bill know that woman? Was she his sister? Why were they arguing, and why had Bill looked at her in that way, as if she was listening on his conversation with Mabel and himself?

He scrolled through the texts again to try and see if he had missed anything. He simply logged in the contact as "?".

Me: "**Hello? Why did u leave me ur #? How do u know my name?"**

?:** "Please refrain from texting like that. It hurts my eyesight."**

Me:** "Sorry? But you still haven't explained yourself."**

?:** "Much better. And I left you my number to help you, you damned fool! Don't ask about your name; just know you have to stop!"**

**Me: "Stop what? Searching Gravity Falls? Good luck with that, people have tried already."**

**?: "No, you fucktard! Stop talking to the new people!"**

**Me: "Rude. Are we in danger? If so, in what way?"**

**?: "Look for The Star in your book!"**

**Me: "The Star? Don't change subject! And I already know Mabel is the Shooting Star!"**

**?: "Not Shooting Star, THE STAR!"**

This was right around the time Dipper had picked up Journal 3 and skimmed through it again. The only thing he found was that on the page with Bill on it, there was a pentagram styled star in the way corner of the bottom page. It had an eye drawn in the middle of it, and reminded Dipper of the star that was above Gideon's tent. Mabel had stopped him to ask, and Dipper wanted to give himself a good face palm. Had he really left himself get that worked up over the texts, that Mabel had seen it and got worried? He gave some lame excuse and she seemed to buy it, walking out with Waddles. He turned back to the cell phone and replied:

Me: **"Okay, I found a Pentagram Star with an eye in it. What?"**

**?: "TRUST. THE. STAR."**

**Me: "Trust the star? Trust No One!"**

**?: "Trust me to trust it!"**

**Me: "But I don't know you! Please explain more!"**

There was a fifteen minute pause. The replies were usually two to three minutes apart, very fast, so this worried Dipper if only slightly.

?: "**Oops, they got the cell confiscated! ;)** "

What? What the hell was that? He tapped on the screen.

Me: "**WELL GIVE IT BACK**"

They hadn't replied. It was already two hours after, and Dipper was eating dinner, still checking his phone. He turned the volume all the way up so he could hear the familiar ding of a new Text. "Dipper put that away we're eating." Stan scolded, talking with his mouth full. Dipper sighed and stuffed the phone into his pocket, nodding at his Grunkle. He was frustrated and confused and just disturbed by the whole situation. God, were things really going to start this early into the summer? He knew he was bored, but he didn't want this!

•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•.•

"Watch what you wish for, Pine Tree. Especially on such a broken Star." The male hissed. "I'm not broken, fuck you William." Jill hissed, slamming her door shut. Bill simply pursed his lips and stared bored at the technology in his hand. He caught her texting Dipper and was pissed. He was too tired to fully punish her, and simply sealed her in her room for the night and took the cell phone away. He crushed it in his palm with his powers and felt a twinge of pressure in his stomach. It was getting harder and harder to stay in this form, this puny human form. He kept his sister in it for this exact reason. They were demons, not meant to be sealed and packed into these confined meat sacks. But the terrible tasks of human necessities were finished and done. A bright light, tinged blue swallowed the tall male and the light morphed into a perfect isosceles triangle. It faded to show Bill in his true form and he comically stretched his limbs out, sighing happily.

_"I'll be back for you in the morning, Sis!" _he spoke to the door, and Jill couldn't help but frown at the familiar echo now in his voice once again. She knew he would keep her in her human body for as long as he possibly could. She was stronger than him when it came to practical and combat magic. But when it came to the mind and concealing things, Bill was all there was. Like concealing her here, in this room she hadn't been in in decades. She picked up the light blue pillow, laid back on the bed and set the pillow on her face, sighing. Bill floated off down the hall and into his own room, before slipping into the Dream Scape and going into the demons own version of slumber. Jill on the other hand actually had to sleep, though she had no dreams.

She'd never have Dreams again, for a long, long time.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

_Finally we get Dipper going into this! Sorry there wasn't much interaction between Mabel and Bill, but i need to establish that Jill really is trying to help. And a bit more interaction between Bill and Jill, as well. I'm going to be making they're parts together longer and more in-depth of their relationships. Next chapter is the date, though! Super nice, lots of Mabill action._

_Sorry for not updated in a long time. For awhile i had no inspiration, and then i got caught up in the new episodes and my fan-art. Damn you Tumblr!_

**Yqxlo Qhax Xlph~**


End file.
